Hybrid vehicles may include an internal combustion engine and an electric machine, either or both capable of providing drive torque. In one such hybrid vehicle, the engine and the electric machine are separated by a clutch. The electric machine may act as the sole power source for a downstream transmission during one drive mode. While operating in this drive mode, the engine may be started to assist the electric machine. Control of the clutch allows the electric machine to act as an engine starter such that torque output of the electric machine rotates the engine prior to the first combustion. Other hybrid vehicle configurations are also known in which a clutch is controlled to selectively transfer torque from an electric motor to start an engine. Control strategies relating to the actuation of the clutch to start the engine must account for efficiency standards, torque disturbances and driver feedback.